Ultimate Driver
Ultimate Driver was set up in early 2009, but was soon taken down due to a lack of news pertaining a new Driver. Once rumours of a new game began in May 2009 a new version was established. The site has gone through several themes including the initial orange and white, red and white, through to the current black and yellow to represent Driver San Francisco. In December 2010 it was announced that the site would be sold to an unknown party. ................................. Ultimate Driver is a Driver fansite which prides itself on bring people news about Driver before any other site. :The site has broken news of registered domain names by Ubisoft and has contacts within Nimrod Productions. The site began in late 2008 but soon closed due to lack of news pertaining to a new Driver game. The site re-launched in early 2009, boasting a huge download selection, which was updated every day for about 10 days from launch. The site has undergone several appearance changes, mainly in colour scheme. When the site originally launched, it had a black and orange colour scheme, which was represented in the banner (below). The above banner was when the site first launched. When the site re-launched it had a modern look, and furthered this image with a modern car in the logo. (bottom left) The site then changed it's appearance and changed from a red and white colour scheme to a silver and white scheme, and introduced a new car, an older one, to drive home the emphasis on Driver, which was set in the 70s. (above red car banner) The site then changed it's look once again, in September 2009 and went back to a red and white look but this time all images on the site were changed, including those in sub-menus, etc. and were all given the new 'wave' theme. A new car was introduced also, this car is a 2010 model and was chosen to signify looking to the future with the Driver series. The site has claimed that the theme will not change it's theme until a new Driver is announced and the site will base their design from the new game. Although this has been stated, a major re-design is currently underway, with new graphics, theme's menus, etc. This was due to launch in mid-November, but it is now unknown when it will be made available. ' FORUMS The site began with a forum, but with no demand, Ultimate Driver, instead linked to an existing forum. However, in recent weeks Ultimate Driver has been urged to create a forum, but says it will not launch one unless the demand is there. FUTURE The site's future is pretty certain. The site is attracting around 30-40 hits a day and is going strong. DOWNLOADS The site has a wide download database. The downloads came from DRIVER Madness, before their database was gone. This is now the only place to find these downloads. Although promised, the site has yet to upload Driver: Parallel Lines downloads which include videos, audio, images and saves. The site has stated that these will only be uploaded if a demand exists, which it currently doesnt.